Pallets are often used to transport goods. Pallets may include an upper deck supported above the floor so that the tines of a forklift or pallet lift jack can be inserted below the deck to lift the pallet and goods.
Some pallets are designed specifically for beer kegs. The upper deck may include recesses for receiving the lower end of a beer keg. The lower structure may include recesses for receiving the upper end of a beer keg, such as when the pallet is stacked on another pallet loaded with kegs.